Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and access method thereof, and particularly relates to a virtual media apparatus of a server system and an access method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A virtual media technology is a method to provide a server system, analogue to the access to a physical media apparatus of the server system itself, to access a physical media apparatus, e.g., a CD-ROM drive and a hard driver, or other physical or virtual media apparatus in a client computer. With the virtual media technology, a network administrator can use the software stored in the media apparatus in a client computer to remotely boot the server system or perform virus scanning for the server system. It is very convenient for the Internet manager to manage a number of server systems by the virtual media technology.
Therefore, it is a destination to use the virtual media technology in a server system with a plurality of central process units so as to accomplish the remote data access.